The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a compressor of a gas turbine system and, more particularly, to systems and methods for compressor anomaly prediction.
Gas turbine systems generally include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air from an air intake, and subsequently directs the compressed air to the combustor. The combustor combusts a mixture of the compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases then directed to the turbine to produce work, such as to drive an electrical generator or other load. However, components of the gas turbine system may experience wear and tear during use and/or operating conditions of the gas turbine system may change, thus leading to anomalies such as stall, surge, and/or instabilities in the compressor. The anomalies may go unrecognized, resulting in decreased efficiency, reduced maintenance intervals, and damage to components. Therefore, stall, surge, instabilities, or other anomalies in the compressor are costly and labor-intensive occurrences.